


The Games Played in the dark

by Writing_in_silence



Series: A series of events in the Night [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Betting, Casual Sex, F/F, Mentions of Bertholdt Fubar, Subtle hint of an attraction to Mikasa Ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_silence/pseuds/Writing_in_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitch is infuriating, an idiot and not exactly a good person. Why did she lay with her in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games Played in the dark

“You know that I could be your favourite one-night stand.”

If one would ask a woman named Annie Leonhardt about her plans for tonight, she would either stare at you blankly, or reply with “Nothing.” or “Who knows?” those are examples of her response when one would ask that. Never mind the fact that she is hardly a human being, the fact that she never plans anything, even when she is with her current lover is no longer a surprise.

Which is why she is questioning herself now. Why is she here? In bed with someone she never knew that well. She could just sleep with that huntress with the red scarf, but why this idiot? 

She lay silent, staring blankly at the ceiling, the only thing she could hear is the soft snoring of her strange bedmate. The bedmate with the strange name. Annie watched her companion, reaching a hand out to trace the other woman’s facial features, pale fingers carefully traced the woman’s jawline, she watched with fascination as her bedmate’s expression changed...actually the woman just shuddered.

Curious...curiously idiotic.

Propping herself up on her elbows, her gaze raked over the woman’s slender figure, taking note of scars and the marks she left during their tryst. 

“Like what you see?” the tired voice of the woman made her jump, she looked back at the hazel eyes of the woman. “Seriously, if you wanted another round, you could’ve just told me.” the woman sat up, stretching, possibly making a show for Annie. “I don’t want to wake you. I find it rather rude to do so.” she averted her gaze, asking herself once more...

What in heaven’s name possessed her to lay with a woman like Hitch?

Her musings were interrupted by the infuriating woman’s lips on hers, her frustration grew as she let a low moan out instead of a growl. 

Add the stupid woman’s smirk when she heard the moan. Not that she hated it, but the woman’s appetite for sex rivals her appetite for destruction, fifty different thoughts ran through her mind as she tried to gain the upper hand. 

She relentlessly pinned Hitch down, glaring down at those tired eyes. “What did you do that for?” she asked as gently as she could. Hitch, oh god that woman, simply chuckled.

“I want to know what’s going on in that pretty head of yours.” 

Annie scoffed at the woman’s reply. “How typical of an answer that is.” letting go of the woman, she laid back down on her side of the bed, staring at the ceiling again. 

She can forget it tomorrow, when they leave on their own ways.

But Hitch, sweet, infuriating Hitch is now awake. She can feel the other woman’s stare, the smirk, she can make out the mussed-up hair, covering one of Hitch’s eyes. “What do you want?” she sighed, looking back at the woman who began writing on a small piece of paper. “You...you’re gonna be one of my...” Hitch paused, most likely for a dramatic effect. “..."contacts".” she winked, grabbing Annie’s discarded slacks and slipping the piece of paper in one of the pockets. 

Now, how would Annie tell this situation to Bertholdt?

“Well, thank you very much Hitch, it is quite an honour to be one of your many fuck buddies.” she deadpanned, watching the other woman stifle her laughter. “I’m not the only one who has a lot of lovers.” she smirked, leaning forward to kiss Annie. Somehow, she can feel some form of sincerity through this gesture, that she can somehow open up to this woman. “I, on the other hand, end my relationship before going to a new one.” she leaned her head back, giving the irritating woman more access to her neck. “Where’s the fun in that?” Hitch chuckled, giving feather-light kisses on Annie’s neck. “Ain’t it a lot more fun when you get to see every expression in a human being?” she asked, rubbing her thumb over a scar on Annie's collarbone, an act that sent her shuddering.

“Not really the response I was looking for, but then you are Hitch” she mumbled, cupping Hitch’s cheeks and making the other woman look at her straight in the eyes. “I have to go.” she moved away from Hitch, picking her shirt up and started buttoning it up.

“Wanna bet?” Hitch ran a hand through her hair, smirking at Annie. Sighing, Annie looked at the woman smirking at her. “Oh, and what could that bet possibly be?” Hitch pulled Annie down, capturing her lips again, nuzzling Annie’s cheek, she whispered, “You’ll come back to me, and we’ll keep doing this until we’ve gone too deep.” she began unbuttoning Annie’s shirt, looking at the marks she left during their earlier session, she continued her musings on their supposed “bet”. “And you’ll be letting me have another go at you right now.” she chuckled.

A bet...

“What do I get if I win?” Annie muttered, pulling Hitch closer, grinding against her. She looked at Hitch’s hazel eyes, smirking at her. “What will I get if I don't return to you?” she flipped their positions, using one hand to pin the older woman’s wrists over her head. Annie ran her free hand over the other woman’s body, sending shivers to run over the woman who, a while ago was pretty dominant.

“Then you get freedom from me...” Hitch mumbled, smiling wryly at Annie. She paused, staring incredulously at Hitch. “Why?” was all she muttered.

“Why not?” came the response. Annie sighed before crashing her lips against Hitch’s, her grip on the other woman’s wrists slackened as she deepened the kiss. “You become a different person when you face me.” Annie said between kisses. “Let’s just get on with this game.” Hitch’s voice came out as a whisper, not looking directly at Annie’s eyes. 

This woman confused her...this is not something she is accustomed to. Hitch is as mysterious as herself in some ways. Someone that wants her for herself, yet is one that would gladly set her free if possible. Why can’t she have a normal relationship?

“Annie...” Hitch’s voice snapped her out from her thoughts, the other woman’s voice sounded impatient. “...if you’re gonna fuck me, hurry up and do it.”   
Annie shook her head. “I won’t fuck you...” she muttered, kissing the other woman. “If I do win...I will make this one worthwhile.” it was probably the least she could do, to someone that felt something for her. Hitch hummed in contemplation, returning the gesture. “Then...do what you want with me.” she kissed her chastely, her hand resting on Hitch’s thigh as she rocked her hips against her bed-mate’s. Hitch moaned softly, the frustration of not being allowed to use her hands was evident through her furrowed brows. She smiled to herself, tightening her grip on her companion’s wrists.

“Fuck...” she heard Hitch curse under her breath. Shaking her head, she planted a kiss on the base of the other woman’s neck, sucking lightly, causing another moan to escape her lips. “C’mon baby, this is the second round, I’m already wet.” Hitch groaned, she took this as a sign that her companion is...in some ways, begging. She easily slipped two fingers inside her partner’s entrance, she tentatively closed her eyes as she listened to the moans that spilled out of the other woman’s lips as she moved her fingers slowly. 

Annie was not the type to comply with someone’s wishes quickly, she needed a good reason to act, so why is she doing this? Was it out of pity? No. She shook her head, she would not do that to anyone. Maybe this woman she once deemed infuriating did something that changed her opinion. Maybe, just maybe...this woman is someone like her. Shaking those thoughts from her mind, she looked at Hitch, damn she almost muttered god. 

Hitch was beautiful whenever serious, there was an air of dominance around her as she stared people down, but when it comes to when she’s in the throes of passion...

....that is a different story. She loved this expression, it was an expression that belongs to a person that would not reveal their true selves easily. What she knows is that she wants to see Hitch’s expression as she reaches her peak. She sped up her thrusts, listening to every sound her partner made, she listened as Hitch moaned her name, something she never did to her. 

She got what she wanted, she loved it. Pulling her fingers out, she kissed Hitch, the other woman smiled as she reciprocated the gesture. “I didn’t expect that...” she smirked, Annie rolled her eyes. Hitch got off the bed, picking her clothes up and began putting them on.

“Come back to me if you know you’ve lost.” she glanced at Annie and smiled softly. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you fall for me.” Annie’s eyes widened at Hitch’s statement, then again, that is Hitch after all. “Ciao.” Hitch waved her hand before leaving the room, leaving Annie back to her thoughts.

“But, you’re making me like you...” she mumbled, deeming Hitch to be the most infuriating woman ever to have walked this earth.

Now, how can she convince herself that she would not fall for someone as idiotic as that woman? Maybe if one asks her, she might know.


End file.
